Рэйнбоушайн/Галерея
Первый сезон Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Сбор урожая Sprinkle Medley and Rainbowshine high-hoof S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Super Applejack! S01E13.png|Осенний забег Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Fluttershy standing S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|День рождения Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Spike joyous S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png|Настоять на своём The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Ponies cheering -PINKIE!- S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Sweetie -besides the dresses-!- S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Rainbowshine -are you saying you lied-- S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png|Честная сделка All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png|Блум и тень Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Lemon Hearts throws the Twilicane up S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Rainbowshine running out of dream house S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Pinkie Pie hiding behind the house S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Sassaflash and Rainbowshine directing sheep S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Pouch Pony polishing his party cannon S6E3.png Знаки отличия Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Tender Taps approaching the curtain S6E4.png Tender Taps pointing to the audience S6E4.png Hoofer Steps' dance class returns backstage S6E4.png Apple Bloom dances over the edge of the stage S6E4.png Apple Bloom falls over the stage S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png Starlight --the friendliest place in Equestria-- S6E6.png Twilight galloping through Ponyville at night S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying upward S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png День очага Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png Rainbowshine flying with a present S6E8.png Братишка Флаттершай Mr. and Mrs. Shy's house exterior S6E11.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Виноваты знаки отличия Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png За всем не угонишься Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight and Starlight confronted by arguing ponies S7E14.png Twilight gets swarmed by clamoring ponies S7E14.png Reporter Pony appears out of the crowd S7E14.png Reporter asks Twilight why she moved to Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony -it doesn't seem believable- S7E14.png Reporter Pony with a copy of the journal S7E14.png Reporter -your character would have been- S7E14.png Reporter Pony -if she'd stayed in Canterlot- S7E14.png Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter -everything she wrote in there- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle yelling loudly at the ponies S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle silences the crowd S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Twilight -stop actin' like somethin's wrong- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Ponies looking blankly at Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Crowd of ponies goes back to arguing S7E14.png Грива в тебе не главное Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity -there's nothing to worry about- S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Davenport sells Rarity's yellow chaise S7E19.png Секреты и пироги Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png Ponies with lemon meringue pies in front of them S7E23.png Fillies stampede past Pinkie and Rainbow S7E23.png My Little Pony в кино'' Bird's-eye view of the Canterlot basilica MLPTM.png Distance view of Rainbow decorating the stage MLPTM.png Другое Товары SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg RainbowshineFIMpv L treehugger.jpg Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png|Сезон 1 Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|Сезон 2 Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png|Сезон 3 Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png|Сезон 4 Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png|Сезон 5 en:Rainbowshine/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей